Reflexiones de Bonnie Mccullough
by Nenuphar
Summary: Reflexiones de Bonnie Mccullough.  Una historia sobre como Bonnie empieza a desarrollar sentimientos por Damon...A partir del cap dos, Spoilers de Shadow Souls.
1. Chapter 1

**!Hola¡ Bueno aquí dejo una historia acerca de mi pareja favorita, va a ser cortita, pero si queréis que la continúe...!PEDIRLO PORFA¡ Esto es como una especie de prólogo.**

***se disculpa por ponerse histérica perdida y sonríe malvadamente* **

**Si pudiera, me iría a Estados Unidos para que LJ SMITH me explicara como se puede crear a tan semejante individuo como Damon, hasta entonces todo lo que hay aquí no me pertenece, salvo la trama.**

**!Disfrutar¡**

A veces no entiendo lo que pasa por la cabeza de Damon Salvatore.

Puede ser tierno y amoroso, mientras que tanbién un sádico total y perverso. Y un verdadero hijo de puta.

No le importa nada lo que le digan, es un espíritu libre, y a veces me gustaría hacer lo mismo.  
Ser libre, no preocuparte por nada, ni decidir nada, sólo estar vivo.

Mis amigos no entienden que significa eso. Meredith dice que es una tontería, Matt dice que tengo mucha imaginación, pero ... ¿y qué?

¿A quién no le gusta dejar el mundo real? "Un mundo sin reglas en lo que lo único que importa es lo que deseas?¿Un mundo para ser lo que quieras ser? ¿Un mundo para AMAR a quien quieras amar?

Dios mío, ¿Cómo soy tan cursi?, pensé.

Fácil Bonnie, es porque eres una nena, dijo mi subconsciente.

Cállate, y no estropees las cosas.

Sólo que cuando ves a la gente feliz, rodeada de gente feliz, y que cada uno tiene ocupado su corazón ... Siento ganas de vomitar. Porque quiero sentir lo mismo.  
Miré a Elena y Stefan, examinando su aura. Yo estaba feliz. Su expresión de felicidad .. Y yo estaba feliz. Pero yo no podía dejar de ver la cara de Damon, triste y sola. ¿Es que este hombre no tenía amigos?

Si la gente normal tiene amigos, ¿por qué no los asesinos psicópatas?

Damon probablemente no tiene ni un amigo en toda su existencia como un vampiro, y eso era triste ", pensó Bonnie.  
Todos bailaban en el claro después de la batalla con Klaus y eran felices. Todos mis amigos hacían bromas y abrazaban a Elena. después de todos mis pensamientos sobre Damon empecé a despejarme del maldito dolor de cabeza que dejaba Damon cuando pensabas mucho sobre él.

Pero dejó su chaqueta de cuero, pensé. él nunca se iría sin la chaqueta, ya que Elena la tenía sobre los hombros.

Bonnie escuchó voces llamándola.

- Bonnie! – dijo Meredith emocionada, pero tranquila, - ¡niña despierta! ¿Que estamos vivos, somos jóvenes y es verano!

Yo me reí por el entusiasmo de mi amiga y corrí hacia el círculo. Me encogí de hombros y miré sarcásticamente.  
- "Lo siento ... ¡ La única chica que está aquí soy yo!" – Dije divertida, mirando a todos con una cara de inocencia .- ¡Ni siquiera tengo dieciocho años!  
Elena aspiró aire formando una ''o '´ con la boca, pareciendo ofendida.  
Yo levanté la mano en señal de arrepentimiento, y me fui a casa sonriendo.

El calor era agradable, y una brisa suave pasó entre mi rizado el cabello.

Después de un rato, llegué a casa y caminé por el pasillo sin molestar a nadie y me fui a mi habitación.

Fui al baño sin encender la luz, me deshice de la ropa y llené de agua la bañera, y me di un gran baño sin pensar en lo sucedido.

No podía creer que echaba de menos a Damon. Todo sobre los Salvatorefue también mi historia y quería ver de nuevo a Stefan.

Era una persona muy buena, y eso era esencial para que a Bonnie McCullough le caiga alguien bien.  
Además de ser un chico cañón, era sensible. Nota mental:

Pero Damon ... que era sexy, con la actitud de chico malo que atrae a las mujeres como las abejas a la miel. Y lo peor de todo es que era un vampiro, y lo utilizaba a su favor.

De tanto aclararme el champú el agua empezó a estar fría y pensé que me iba ha quedar sin pelo, así que salí cuidadosamente de la bañera.

Qué horror, pensé.

Vacié la bañera y salí del cuarto de baño con la crema, lista para extenderla sobre mi piel, cuando caí en la cosa más tonta del mundo, la luz estaba apagada.

De tanto estar dentro de la oscuridad te acostumbras a ella, pensé en medio de un escalofrío.

Encendí la luz y en ese momento sentí un aliento en mi cuello, caliente, como la persona que estaba detrás mía con el pelo oscuro, los ojos negros y un culo increíble. Nada más pensar eso me sonrojé. !Qué tontita que soy a veces JOPE¡  
Y en vez de gritar lo único que se me ocurrió decir fue:

-Hola


	2. El principio de una nueva historia

Tontaaaaa, eso es lo que eres Bonnie, una tontaaaaaaa...

Bonnie sujetó la toalla fuertemente contra el pecho, y maldijo a todos sus

antepasados pelirrojos por hacer notar su gigantesco sonrojo, sin mucho éxito, ya que cubría toda su cara, cuello y pecho. La chica fijó los ojos en la cara de Damon Salvatore por segunda vez en la noche, y vio al hombre sexy y peligroso de siempre, con la sonrisa eléctrica, los dientes blanquecinos, y los ojos chispeantes. Bonnie nunca había sentido más _miedo. _

Damon sonrió con malicia, mirando el cuello de la joven con detenimiento, queriendo lanzarse a por un pequeño aperitivo. La pequeña joven se veía apetecible, completamente preciosa con su sonrojo inocente y sus manitas sujetando la toalla para no descubrir su pequeño cuerpo desnudo todo sonrojado por el baño y la vergüenza. Por eso Damon no tenía citas con doncellas. Eran muy torpes, y él no tenía suficiente paciencia.

Pero observó detenidamente a la muchacha pelirroja, con los cabellos pegados a la cabeza y al cuello de alabastro lleno de pecas rojizas, y Damon se preguntó si esas pecas sabrían a la esencia que percibía de la chica. Frutas del bosque, sobre todo fresas, y el olor humedecido de la ducha le hacía pensar en fresas silvestres, y lo único que quería era pasar su lengua por el precioso cuello decorado por esos pequeños rubíes y dejarla seca al perforarla con los colmillos. Pero no había venido a eso.

Así que se dio la vuelta.

Bonnie soltó un suspiro entrecortado, y quiso hablar, gritar, decirle que se fuera de su casa...pero primero preguntarle _qué _hacía allí.

-Date prisa muchacha, no voy a estar esperando para que cubras tu poco provechoso cuerpo.-La voz de Damon era arrogante, con un toque incrédulo en su voz. Bonnie se sonrojó y corrió hacia el armario, y sacó lo primero que vio en el cajón de la ropa interior.- No tienes nada que no haya visto hace varios siglos.

Bonnie se deshizo de la toalla mirando hacia el armario y cogió la camiseta de interior y el pequeño _cullote _rojo con _Hello Kitty _ en el frente, cuando Damon se giró, y por consiguiente, la vio desnuda, salvo por las braguitas.

Bonnie pasó la camiseta por la cabeza mojada, y giró para enfrentar Damon, que la estaba mirando con unos ojos oscuros calientes.

- No serás un primor, pero tu sangre es muy dulce, así que no se te ocurra tentarme.

-Pues tú no me amenaces Damon.

Bonnie se enfrentó a el cruzándose de brazos.

-¿A que has venido?- Preguntó.

-A verte, por supuesto.

-No me lo trago, tu mismo has dicho que nada de lo que tengo es interesante.-Por lo menos, había tenido una contestación adecuada.

-¿Qué tal Memo Bonnie? Pienso que él si encuentra algo interesante en ese cuerpo delgadito y paliducho.

Bonnie hizo una mueca e hizo un puchero, tratando de ocultarlo, sin mucho éxito.

-Si has venido a insultarme, márchate,-Una lágrima discurrió por la mejilla ''paliducha''.-yo no te he hecho nada.

Damo sonrió.

-Me quedo, Bonnie. Por ti. Lástima que tenga otros planes, ya que sino tú serías mi primer plato. Literalmente, claro.

Bonnie empezó a llorar.

-Damon, por favor, no, por favor, por favor- Susurró angustiada, Damon la agarró del cuello, y lo dobló con cuidado, exponiendo las venas azuladas. Iba a matarla. Lamió en cuello con deleite, y la muchacha se retorció entre la presa de sus brazos. Damon vio cada acto de la chica en su mente, cada palabra que había dicho a sus amigos, sus buenas acciones, su familia que la adoraba; aunque ella tenía miedo de cómo reaccionarían ante ella sabiendo que era druida, su único novio con el que rompió por que el chico quería algo más, y ella aceptó el reproche de ese estúpido asqueroso. El muchacho pensaba que ella era poca cosa, pero ella no era capaz de enfadarse con él. Y si, no es que tuviese mucho que admirar.

Pero el vampiro pensó que esta humana era hermosa.

Hermosa de alma, se dijo. Tan hermosa que era injusto que estuviera tan apartada por sus amigos, y que tuviese tan poca autoestima por ser diferente.

Él se acercó a la muchacha con cuidado, y controló su mente, consiguiendo que no se moviera. La miró a los ojos castaños de color chocolate llenos de lágrimas, y algo dentro de Damon se retorció, pero estaba demasiado enterrado como para que le importara, y dijo sonriendo con intensidad:

-No me has visto esta noche, no te acordarás de nuestra conversación. Me quedaré en Fell's Church, pero tu no sabrás nada de esto.-Bonnie aturdida escuchó estas palabras pronunciadas por el vampiro.- Es mejor así para ti. Nadie en este mundo merece que seas bueno con ellos Bonnie, ya que ellos, si pueden, te darán una patada en el culo y no tendrán ninguna consideración contigo, Y esto lo he aprendido de la peor forma. Ni siquiera yo merezco que me ayuden preciosa. Repite.-Todo esto lo dijo con su sonrisa de 250 kilovatios. Ya que a él, nunca le afectaba nada. Habían pasado muchos años como para que sintiera algo digno de ser un ser humano.

Y lo hizo. Y olvidó, lo que no sabían, era que sus caminos se iban a volver a cruzar.

Y de la forma más triste.

AAAHHHHH! Aquí está el capitulo que va a conectar esta trama con la continuación de mi invención de cómo será MIDNIGHT.

**Al final actualicé antes para poder tener un poco de vida social y salir con mis amigos. El tercer y el cuarto cap los tengo empezados, pero tardaré en colgarlos. No sé cuanto, pero no os dejaré con la intriga. *Piensa que por lo menos os ha dejado con intriga, ya que si no sus horas en el ordenador no habrán servido pa NÁ***

**=D**

**Andrea.(Nenuphar)**


End file.
